


Courier Flick

by Shakana



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakana/pseuds/Shakana





	Courier Flick

The weight of Maria hanging on her side felt heavy and made her nausous. It was the first time she'd taken it out since Benny's death at The Fort, right after she tried helping him escape. The fact that she maneuvered through Preatorians just to the gun spoke miles, and when she went for his suit thing's got real quiet in the tent. 

Feeling the gun hang loosly on her hip reminded her of the time when she first walked into the Tops casino. Walked in and looked at the man who'd tried to kill her. What possesed her to chat him up, she'd never know. 

The pickup lines came out awkwardly and her tounge had felt three times it's size in her mouth. On the outside she looked just as wry as the whores dancing outside Gomorrah, but then again, she'd always been good at keeping up looks. That was just a part of being a courier. 

She sensed Benny knew that. 

By the time she spewed the "-handle your package..." line she was about to give up and walk away. The sly smirk that tugged at Benny's lips surprised her, and more so when he handed her a key and winked. 

She didn't know what about him intrigued her, or why she was following him up to his room with a skipping heart and a small bounce in her step. She didn't know why she didn't kill him as soon as he dozed off beside her, and whether to feel stupid or relieved when she found his note tucked under one of her bra straps the next morning. 

The whole situation was more then a bit fucking strange, and it was starting to give her a migrane.


End file.
